


Sailor Moon: Lunatic Party

by NullWriter



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Groping, Group Sex, Inverted Nipples, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Triple Penetration, Uniforms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullWriter/pseuds/NullWriter
Summary: Sailor Moon and the rest of the Inner Senshi have a problem - they have no money, and everything they want to do requires it. So when they're invited to an exclusive party to be the waitresses, they jump at the chance. The orgy that follows is pleasantly unsurprising.Commissioned by anonymous!





	Sailor Moon: Lunatic Party

It was your perfectly average day in metropolitan Tokyo. No yokai threatened the good people of Earth with goods and services based off of dark magics, nor did deranged men of science contemplate occult avenues of power. Instead, the birds sang in the trees, housewives gossiped at household thresholds, kids cycled home from school, and the Sailor Senshi, defenders of the planet, were bored out of their skulls.  
   
Makoto had recommended a cafe, but a show of hands had shown no one had anything more than 100 yen on them. With no plan they had wandered from their meeting point, until they arrived at the park and contemplated futility or, in other words, the teenaged existence.  
   
Usagi lounged on the park bench, limbs splayed out as the other four girls supported her body on their laps. "I'm booooooored," she moaned for the third time in ten minutes, "why can't some monster try and attack us?" The blonde leader of the Senshi shifted her head and looked up at the girl whose lap her head rested on. "Rei can't you summon some ghost or something we can blow apart? Just like a wandering spirit or something?"  
   
Rei, the raven-haired backbone of the squad, blew out a sigh from her nostrils. "No, Usagi. I can't just summon a monster. It requires a great amount of time and preparation for a summoning ritual to even bring something forth, let alone successfully call the spirit you wanted. And really, do you have gold leaf lying around we can use for sigils?" Usagi's scoffing could hardly be called ladylike, stoic, or pleased. But Rei was used to the tantrums of her friend, for her moods were fickle and in need of something to keep her occupied.  
   
"I'm booooooored!" Usagi squirmed on the laps of her friends, digging into their thighs with her elbows. "Amiiiii, what are we going to do?"  
   
Ami tickled the top of Usagi's feet through her open-topped shoes. "Well, there was this new study guide I wanted to check out, it looked really comprehensive! All sorts of stuff - history, foreign languages, math, science, literature, and more!" Her enthusiasm was unfeigned and honest.  
   
The whining blonde, her forearm covering her eyes, stopped squirming for a moment. She was awful at studying, barely able to get mid-level marks on her tests even with Ami's tutoring, but at least studying for the interminable tests they had to go through might be better than the void they currently occupied. "Why don't we study with it, then?" she asked, expecting Ami to take the lead from there.  
   
But Ami only sighed. "It was 30,000 yen. It would take me a few weeks of working part-time to make that much."  
   
Another groan escaped Usagi's lips. Was there nothing in the world to do? Nothing that didn't cost money? Was living itself just that expensive?  
   
Usagi shook her fist at the heavens. "There has to be something we can do to make money! We don't deserve to be poor! We're young, nubile women with pretty faces and engaging smiles! Surely there must be some force in the universe that would see we deserve money for giving them that!"  
   
"Do I hear some young women are looking for some employment?" came a voice from behind. The girls whirled around, but only Minako recognized the man - an older gentleman with a hard but calm demeanor, and a growing midsection underneath his blue suit.  
   
"Oh, hey there Mr. Kubo!" she waved to him. The others looked at her for an explanation. "He's a business associate. He's a big idol guy, y'know? I've chatted with him a few times."  
   
"Ah, Miss Aino!" he said with a broad smile, showing off several gold teeth. "A pleasure to see you again, and in such beautiful company!" He bowed his head slightly. "The name is Kubo Kaito, and as Miss Aino said I'm in the entertainment industry. I apologize for eavesdropping, but you girls are having a bit of a cash problem?"  
   
"Everything we want to do costs money!" Usagi yelled.  
   
"That tends to be the way of things," Kubo replied. "But if you girls are interested in making some money, I have a proposition fo..."  
   
Kubo didn't have time to finish his sentence before Usagi was in his face, staring up at him expectantly. "What's the job!"  
   
"I'm hosting a party for a number of important friends of mine tomorrow," Kubo said, addressing not only Usagi but the other girls. "I need only the most beautiful girls for the day, and you will be very well compensated for your time and energies."  
   
The girls looked at each other for a glance and nodded.  
   
"We're in!" they intoned.  
**************************************************  
When the sun began to climb over the tops of the smaller skyscrapers the next morning, the five Sailors, having gathered at Aino's home, found themselves greeted by a beautiful, sleek limousine. All their uniforms were going to be provided them, and even more beyond, Kubo had told them, so Makoto hadn't even bothered brushing her hair more than cursorily, and it seemed to Ami that Aino hadn't taken a bath the night before. They certainly didn't look the part for a fancy party that moment, but Kubo had been adamant in telling them they'd have the best.  
   
The girls piled into the back, and the driver sped off as soon as the door was closed.  
   
"So Minako," Rei said, one leg crossed over the other, foot moving up and down, "just how many scandals has this producer been in?"  
   
Minako tapped her chin. "Uhhmm, mostly the usual. Sleeping with his staff, probably some ties to the Yakuza, the usual."  
   
"But does he skimp out on paying his performers?" Rei continued.  
   
"Not as far as I know! Seems he's pretty above-board when it comes to that part!"  
   
Rei nodded. "That's all I need to hear. As long as we get paid as much as he promised he could have us shake our asses for the cameras for all I care."  
   
"I hope he does, I want to see Ami shake her tight little money-maker for all the boys at home who can't have her!" Makoto said, squeezing the smaller girl's hips underneath her skirt, prompting Ami to pout.  
   
"Ahh, please Makoto! That's embarrassing! I can't imagine doing anything like that, not in a million years." She leaned away from Makoto's more-than-Platonic kiss, but not far enough, and Makoto left a wet mark on Ami's cheek.  
   
"I think I can remember a few times you did something lewder, sweetie..." Makoto said, whispering into Ami's ears things that made even Minako giggle at how raunchy they were.  
   
The rest of the car ride was pleasant, with Usagi spending most of it snoring, drooling on Rei's shoulder. Rei spent a lot of the ride looking out the tinted windows, watching as they sped onto the highway out of Tokyo, leaving the bustling metropolis behind them as they went up into the hills and mountains. Forests of pine replaced buildings, and after two hours they were the only car on a ribbon of concrete smoothed through the wilderness, just wide enough for the limo to maneuver on. Rei rested her head on top of Usagi's while she listened to Minako text a wannabe boyfriend, throwing suggestions of what to say to him every now and again.  
   
By the time Usagi was stirring from her nap, slowly waking up, the limo pulled to a stop. The driver opened the door, and the Sailors were met with the sight of a beautiful countryside mansion, modeled after some old English hunting lodges. The facade, with its bright white plaster criss-crossed by dark wooden beams and dim windows, spoke of wealth and, more importantly, a sense of taste to go along with it.  
   
"Ladies!" came Kubo's voice, and the girls saw him step out from the front doors. "So glad you made it. I trust the ride was comfortable?" The girls all agreed.  
   
"I couldn't even smell pussy juice, so either you've got more restraint or a better cleaner than other producers who've picked me up in limos!" Minako added.  
   
Kubo laughed. "I have my ways! Now please, please," he said, ushering them inside. He took them through the main lobby that split the three floors of the building in two, to a series of rooms on the first floor. Waiting for the Scouts were a number of beauticians, 4 for each Scout. Elaborate stations were set up in the wide room for all manner of dolling up and preparatory work. "I told you you'd get the best, and I keep my word," Kubo said, his hands on Minako's and Usagi's shoulders. "You're going to be entertaining some of the most important people in my industry, and I'll not have you be looking anything but your best! We've got a special theme for them, so only beauties like yourselves would do. Girls!" he called to the beauticians. "You know what to do! I'll be back in a while to give you more instructions. Until then, relax!" Kubo patted the girls on their butts and pushed them forward, closing the door behind them.  
   
The girls were quickly stripped and told to take quick showers. When Makoto's leer at Ami was noticed, the head of the group, a very trendy woman with sharp glasses and a high bun told her to leave the skinship for later, they had more important things to do than finger each other in the shower. Ami blushed while Makoto giggled. The admonition had its intended effect though, and the girls returned to the room clean and nude, and only slightly damp. That was the last thing the girls had to do themselves for quite some time.  
   
A whirlwind of activity followed. Immediately each Sailor was taken by her staff, placed in a big, comfy massage chair with black leather upholstering, and the staff went to town on them. Feet were scraped with pumice stones, finger and toenails were filed to delicate curves and then painted with intricate patterns of colors with fine brushes, and legs shaved with a skill that amazed even Rei. Running her fingers over her thick thigh, she raised an eyebrow.  
   
"Shit, at this rate I'd probably suck Kubo's dick just for this," Minako said when she noticed Rei's reaction. "This is waaay better than I usually see-oooooooohhhh," her thoughts were cut off as the machine she sat in squeezed a particularly knotted muscle on her back, relaxing her even further.  
   
"Getting this up front does make me worry he'll say we need to pay him back for it, and we won't get any of our pay..." Ami brought up.  
   
"You don't need to worry about that," the head beautician said. "He's been looking for girls who look like those Sailor Scouts for months, he's pulled out all the stops to keep you around. I would bet you'd even get a bonus if you play ultra-nice with his requests!" She rubbed her hands in a lightly scented oil and began combing it into Usagi's hair with her fingers. "You have amazing hair by the way, how do you keep it so healthy?" Usagi's eyes lit up and she started going on about different treatments and conditioners she'd tried, quickly making a friend out of the older woman.  
   
But thoughts of bonuses and, more importantly, what those bonuses could be used to buy, filled the heads of the Sailors as they were pampered to the utmost. Makeup delicately applied, perfect shades of lipstick were found to bring out the fullness and lushness of each girl's lips, their lashes were almost individually thickened, and even their pubic hair was perfectly trimmed.  
   
"Oh, he's so going to have us show off our pussies at the very least," Makoto said, but there was no anger in her voice, but even an eagerness in it, mirrored in the nodding reactions from the other Scouts, even from Ami.  
   
Once the Sailors' bodies had been groomed to perfection, smooth, clear, showing off all their own individual best features, from Rei's seductive stoicism to Ami's naive cuteness, their costumes were brought in. Usagi raised her eyebrow when it was held up in front of her. "Kubo really has been looking for Sailor Scouts, hasn't he?"  
   
In her hands was a close replica of her Senshi uniform, but cut as scandalously as possible. The skirt was near non-existent, a mere blue frill on the hips, and the bodysuit was cut in such a way to expose most of her sides and belly, only a thin strip sliding upward between her breasts before splitting to the sides to cover her nipples, leaving the bottoms of her breasts unsupported. For Usagi and Ami with their comparatively smaller busts, that was liveable. But Rei, Minako, and Makoto's massive tits were practically spilling out of the leotard bikinis. Rei's nipples, the largest in the group, weren't even fully covered, her wide areolae half-rising over the strap like the sun in the morning.  
   
When all the girls were wiggled into their uniforms, with tiaras and glittering necklaces of gold draped around their necks to brighten their cleavages even further, Kubo returned. His face beamed when he saw the girls. "Wonderful, just wonderful! You're all perfect, perfect! Now to tell you how things will go. Your duty is to be the beautiful heart of our gathering today. You'll be helping serve some of the most powerful men in the entertainment world and friends from financial and political sectors. Your very presence will give pleasure to them."  
   
Usagi licked a finger. "And if they feel... frisky?"  
   
Kubo smiled. "After coffee you'll be sucking their cocks good and deep. And after that you'll be having sex with them!"  
   
The girls shrugged their shoulders. It was to be expected. Ami squirmed and said what they were all thinking. "They better not have needle dicks and expect us to compliment them."  
   
"Don't you worry about that," Kubo said. "Everyone's at least 9 inches, most are more!"  
   
The Scouts licked their lips. Getting paid *and* getting big dick? What wasn't there to like?  
   
"Now, come follow me, the guests are already here!" Kubo said, and the Scouts obeyed.  
   
The party was being held in a smaller, low-ceilinged room on the other side of the building, walled in rich dark wood and studded with hunting trophies from around the world. Kubo entered with aplomb, ushering the girls in behind him. "Gentlemen! I know you've all been waiting for this opportunity, but here they are - the beautiful protectors of Tokyo, the Sailor Scouts!" The girls lined up to a chorus of whistles and clapping as they introduced themselves with their Senshi names. Usagi blew a kiss out to even more applause. Kubo continued. "They'll be serving us all tonight, they're here to brighten our lives! Girls, feel free to mingle!"  
   
And with that, the job began in earnest. The girls acted as waitresses, bringing trays of food to and from various tables. The men were very appreciative, and each Sailor could feel the eyes on their bodies, roaming up and down, caressing them with gazes around their exposed ass-cheeks and thighs. The heels they wore were even more extreme than usual, making each step thrust their asses out for everyone to ogle at. Each of the girls felt their boundaries being assessed, and though the outcome was never in doubt the game still had to be played.  
   
Minako was the first to be explored. As she bent over to serve tea to a group of men in suits that did little to conceal strong bodies with plenty of experience behind them, she felt the tips of one man’s fingers brush up the inside of her thigh from behind. "Venus, please tell us more about yourself!" one of them men said, a member of the Diet. "What's it like being so young and having to protect the city?"  
   
"Mmm, it's really nothing too extraordinary!" she beamed as the fingers massaged her smooth skin, reaching closer to the leotard digging into her pussy. "I'm just your average schoolgirl when I'm not out there beating up monsters!" Minako spread her thighs slightly to let the fingers press against her outer lips.  
   
"Ohh, is that so?" the men responded. "Any hobbies?"  
   
Minako smiled as the thin fabric guarding her pussy was ground into her lips and clitoris, growing damp as her arousal seeped out of her hole. "I like karaoke, and going to arcades, and I hope one day to wow crowds as an idol!"  
   
"You certainly wow us, that's for sure!" one of them said. "You must have boys you like, don't you?"  
   
Venus winked. "I don't like boys, they're boring. I prefer dependable men!" Finishing putting the tea down she waved and walked off to the men letting out hoots and patting their hearts. She was so wet she felt a dribble of juice run down her thigh.  
   
Makoto, the tallest of the Senshi, was worried at first that her height would make her seem strange and freakish to the men, especially if she were taller than them, but she saw only smiles as the men shifted their legs staring at her breasts from below, the huge ponderous orbs barely fractions of an inch from exploding out of her leotard. They didn't try too hard to hide the bulges in their pants, and from what she could see they were pretty sizeable, lending credence to Kubo's claim.  
   
"Why don't you come here for a moment?" A man said, patting his lap.  
   
"Wouldn't that be unfair to the others, though? I'm sure they'd feel bad if they saw me sitting on your lap and not theirs..." Makoto replied. But the response from the other men sitting at the round table was unanimously positive. Makoto acquiesced, settling her hefty ass onto the man's crotch. Her breath stopped for an instant as she felt the hot and hard cock between her thighs. She glanced involuntarily around the room for Ami, seeing her being surrounded by taller men.  
   
She was brought back to herself by hands grabbing her breasts and hefting them up, weighing them. "Is she your girlfriend? You don't dislike men, do you, Jupiter?"  
   
"N-no! Not at all..." Makoto panted, as those rough fingers dug into her cow-like tits. "It's... a very special skinship, you know!"  
   
The group made noises of understanding. "Well I hope we'll be able to taste some of that skinship tonight as well!"  
   
Makoto gave an eager smile, rubbing her ass against the man under her. Usually, Jupiter found sitting in a guy's lap completely swallowed up his cock, but she definitely felt this stiff rod. "I'm looking forward to it, senpai~"  
   
Surrounded by men, some over a head taller than her, some might have thought that Ami would shrink and fall apart. Instead she took the center of attention wonderfully, always making eye contact with whoever talked with her and showing just enough interest to not come across as only cock-obsessed. That could come later. "You look like a swimmer, Mercury! How flexible are you?" Ami, blushing, bent backward until her hands reached the ground. That brought out wows and clapping. Planting them, she carefully brought her feet up until she stood in a handstand. The men watching her applauded harder. "I can go further!" Ami smiled, as her legs lowered into a split. Her leotard dug into her pussy, not even covering the delicate pink petals, and so tight that her hood was clearly visible. The men all gathered around to take a good look at her crotch and slipped her a few 10,000 yen bills for being a good sport.  
   
As Usagi was picking up a full tray she turned around and saw a corridor of men between her and her destination. "Can I help you gentlemen with anything?" she asked, playing up the coquettish tone in her voice.  
   
"No no, we just wanted to give you a little test to see how well your balancing skills are, if you don't mind!" The men pulled up a long rope, knotted at regular intervals about an inch apart, pulling it up directly between Usagi's legs. The rope dug into her pussy, making her gasp, causing the tray she was holding to tinkle as the glasses on it jumped ever so slightly. "Surely if you can be calm under the pressure of fighting monsters, this will be nothing to deal with!"  
   
Sailor Moon giggled. "Of course! I hope you're all ready to be amazed." With that Usagi began walking forward, dragging her pussy along the knotted rope as the men cheered her on. The sensation set off fireworks in her head, each of the thick knots scraping roughly against her clit. After the first few decisive steps she had to stop for a moment to stop from trembling. Her chest heaved up and down, sweat beginning to bead on her cleavage, joining her precious necklace in catching and scattering the light. A few more steps, and the rope too began to glisten, Usagi's juices being smeared across the top of it, deeper the further she went. All of a sudden she stopped, her body tensing as she came quietly. But to her credit, none of the drinks on her tray spilled. After she opened her eyes, her expression half-dazed, she yelped as the men pulled the rope even higher, digging it further into Usagi. "Ohhh, you boys are so unfair!" Usagi said with a smile, but with wavering steps she made it to the end, and with a gasp of relief as the rope was dropped to the ground. The reaction among the men was electric, as they rushed to stash bills into Usagi's leotard.  
   
Mars was the one hardest to approach though. Without the obvious eagerness some of the other girls had, her resting bitch face was almost enough to put off her sexy uniform. But one of the men, an old yakuza patriarch, understood the situation a bit better than his (somewhat) younger compatriots. He patted the cushioned seat next to him in the corner of the room, inviting Mars to join him with his eyes. She hesitated for just a moment before joining him. "You're not one for loud spectacles, are you?" His arm snaked around Rei's shoulders, his hand heavy on her shoulder. "You look like the kind of girl who likes quiet spaces, more intimate moments."  
   
The older man squeezed Rei's shoulder as he said it, leaning in to breathe in the youthful scent of her neck. "You're right, I do prefer it when it's more quiet," Rei said, turning to face him. He looked about as lecherous as her grandfather, but he had a sharper edge to his eyes than the shrine priest. She was used to older men, and something about the position was nostalgic to her. "So let's keep things quiet." With that she leaned in and kissed the yakuza, Even he was surprised for a moment, expecting to have to spend at least a little bit of time convincing her, but he took the change of pace in stride, and very quickly embraced her tightly, kissing her with just as much fervor as she showed him.  
   
They went at it like young lovers. His hands roamed Rei's body, squeezing her tits, feeling her nipples stiffen through the leotard. Mars moaned into his mouth as he did so, as her nipples, huge just like her areolae, peaked out, pushing her leotard away until it slipped down, revealing her breasts entirely. But Mars was too engrossed to stuff her tits back into place, reaching between the older man's legs and massaging his cock through his pants. She sucked on his tongue, tasting the recent cigarette smoke on it, soon cleaning his mouth with her own. He grabbed at her nipple with a scarred hand, the half-removed pinky tickling the sensitive pink pole of flesh. She wanted to unzip the man's pants and start fondling his cock directly, but a ringing bell called her and the other Sailors to attention. Mars broke the kiss and fixed him with the look of a hungry lioness. "We'll keep this going later."  
   
The girls assembled in the next room, full of trays for the dinner. Kubo clapped seeing them - panting, flushed, their nipples stiff and poking through their leotards, dripping juices between their legs. "Hot damn, you gals are just perfect. Keep this up and you'll definitely make some powerful friends here!" Breasts heaving, the girls nodded. "Now, for the next part, you'll need to strip off the leotards!" Kubo opened his mouth to explain why, but it was unnecessary. The Sailors quickly slipped out of the leotards, their breasts hanging free, only wearing their tiaras, necklaces, and boots. "Well there we go! Now start handing these out as we get them, and hurry! They need to be eaten as soon as possible once the kitchen's done with each dish." Kubo started handing the girls plates of exquisite seafood - sashimi, delicately prepared, just caught that morning - and away they went.  
   
The reappearance of the Sailors in their new state caused quite a stir among the guests. Seeing their breasts in full view gave the men a chance to compare and contrast. The biggest in pure size were Minako's, at 105 cm. They swung like udders with every step she took, and not a few of the entertainment men were imagining her dressed as a cowgirl and how quickly they could set it up if they asked for a video shoot and she agreed to it. Makoto's were next, at 102. Her nipples were the only pair among the Sailors' that were sunken.  
   
"Dear, let me help you with those," a leading member of the Diet asked, before shoving his fingers into Makoto's inverted nipples. To the sound of her moans and squeals he fished around in them before grabbing hold and pulling her nipples out, sweat and what everyone hoped was milk beaded on the fat nubs.  
   
Mars' bust was the middle of the pack, but still larger than every other girl at school excepting the Senshi. But her areolae were massive - wide pink circles the size of tea trays that bulged further out of Mars' breasts like hills and, under the arousal she felt, were covered in goosebumps as stiff as her nipples. After her was Usagi, whose breasts despite their size were perky and thrust out. Finally there was Ami, whose breasts were still extremely large at 85 cm. What set her apart was how sensitive they were. Each time a man brushed Mercury's tits, she shivered from the shock she received, and cute squeaks escaped her mouth each time her nipples were pinched.  
   
The girls served the dinner under a constant assault on their bodies. Hands groped them at every turn, exploring every inch of their forms, and even diving into them. Usagi was the first to have a man send his finger into her pussy, rubbing it around in her forcefully for a few seconds before pulling it out, dripping, and using her juices to flavor his squid sashimi. But she wasn't the only one. Others in the group were enjoying testing the pert tightness of Mercury's ass cheeks, and having her stand next to Venus to compare the latter's fat globes and how they jiggled when slapped. Another man had Mars bend over as he tried his hand at milking her breasts, but despite his strenuous efforts and Mars' clear enjoyment of the treatment, nothing came of it. Makoto was asked to add her spit to a number of small sauce bowls, where she drooled long strings of saliva into the pools of soy sauce. It didn't take much effort for one man to pull her by the hand and redirect her spittle into his own mouth directly, pulling her into a deep kiss.  
   
With that, it didn't take long for the rest of the Sailors to find themselves being pulled into loose embraces. Lips mashed against lips again and again, before the Sailor was pulled into another lap and a new tongue began exploring her mouth. Ami found herself under an avalanche of hands, each one grabbing at her after another. It felt amazing, being passed around, and if a hand on her throat was a little tight, or a hand on her jaw mashed her lips open a little too forcefully, it just made Mercury's pussy even wetter. It was an experience shared by all the Scouts as they passed from man to man, each one making sure he got to enjoy the young body sitting on his lap, feeling their vibrant, spring-like youth shining through. The Scouts relished in the opportunity to restore strength to each man's soul in this way, the light inside them shining all the stronger for being tasted. And yet each taste only inflamed the men further, each drink leaving them thirstier than before. After some time the first stirrings of frustration could be felt in the air, a tingling in the heart, a knot beginning to form in the stomach of the men who had tasted and yet wanted more.  
   
The girls themselves knew that things would get ugly unless they intervened. Usagi took the lead, getting onto her knees and pulling out a banker's cock. She gasped when it sprung into view, already spilling out clear, slick precum at a prodigious rate. It was just as big as Kubo had promised, and it was exactly what Usagi wanted to see. All of the girls followed suit, and each was exposed to a different, yet equally impressive member. Whether it was uncommonly thick, or the veins bulged rhythmically with every heartbeat, or precum leaked from the hole like water, each cock mesmerized the Sailor below it. Even Mars let out a yelp when the heavy member she couldn't take her eyes off of landed heavily on her face, easily reaching from her chin to her forehead. It was a little slice of heaven for the girls, to be allowed to feel such monsters nesting on their faces.  
   
But the Scouts couldn't let themselves get swept up in their own lusts too much. They had work to do! Quickly those monster dicks disappeared between soft, plush lips, wet lipstick leaving rings deep on their lengths. All the girls were good, giving care and attention to every inch, tongues running across mushroom-figured cockheads, noses huffing at sweaty balls, but it was Mercury who was the real master of fellatio. Not only could she swallow the pillar of cock in front of her to its base without sweating, she even used her tongue to massage the politician's balls at the same time. No man could last against such an assault for very long, and only after a minute of the dual attack, Mercury was rewarded with the first throatful of jizz that day. Her eyes rolled back in joy as the man blasted rope after rope of thick semen deep into her throat, doing his best to fill her stomach with his seed. After a few moments, and after Ami sucked the last few jets of cum from his cock, she pulled back and released the shaft with a heavy gasp, before using her tongue to thoroughly clean the relaxed man. She looked at him with hearts in her eyes. "Thank you sir~" she said, almost making him cum again.  
   
Not to be outdone, the other Scouts were only driven further in intensity by Mercury's example, doing their damnedest to vacuum out a load from each guest there. Minako was second, taking such a heavy blast of cum at the back of her mouth that it shot out of her nostrils when she coughed, then Usagi, and the last were Makoto and Rei, who had to resort to including some strong handjobs in order to milk their guests onto their tongues. After each load, dutifully swallowed in the entirety, the Scouts switched partners, and it was not long before each man had gotten a chance to have a Scout make love to his cock with her mouth. Once every man had gotten his chance to add his seed to the Scouts' collective meal, the tension in the room was dramatically lowered. Each man knew now the girls would accept as much as the men were willing to give, and they were willing to give quite a bit.  
   
The meal took much longer to finish then planned, and by the end of it, the Scouts were near-drunk with the lust radiating off the guests. Usagi had the most trouble with it, having orgasmed multiple times just from the taste of cum on her lips, but all the Scouts were feeling it, their wombs twitching in readiness for what was sure to come next. When the time came and Kubo arrived, he barely had to lead the Scouts into the next room, to find a series of huge beds lined up side to side, five in all - the Senshi had sensed them, and were drawn to them for the real show.  
   
The orgy truly began there, with the Scouts finally discarding their last few redundant pieces of attire, leaving all of them stark nude. The beauty of their bodies was such that some of them men merely sat in chairs and admired them at first, amazed at how entrancing the human body could be without accoutrements. But others, just as inflamed, could not be held back. Usagi was the first to be pushed to the bed, her legs pushed apart, and her pussy filled with a huge dick. She let out a long, satisfied moan as her tunnel was completely filled, the girth inside of her splitting her open in exquisite pain, only to be cut off by the man inside her kissing her passionately as he violated her with short, quick movements in his hips.  
   
Each Scout had a different time at the start. Minako rode her partner hard, ass clapping lewdly each time her cheeks slapped together, Makoto was on all fours being plowed from behind, Mercury's leg pointed up from the bed as her partner entered her from behind, and Rei held an old man's legs up and apart in her hands as she slammed her hips down, her pussy devouring his dick in an Amazon press. The sounds of powerful, need-filled rutting filled the room. Hands fell heavy on big ass cheeks, the wet tightness of young bodies taking thick dicks slapped and schlurped, men and women moaned and grunted, those noises were muffled as they kissed, or squealed, or begged heaven to keep the orgasm lasting, and then the beds too squeaked as bodies writhed and moved on top of them.  
   
No man there had felt a better cunt squeezing his dick than what he experienced in that room. The Scouts were blessed with perfect bodies to not only drive the lusts of men, but also satisfy them. But at that moment, the Scouts to keep driving the men into them. They wanted the sensations of being rammed with strong, stiff cocks over and over again into their deepest places. So they squeezed their tunnels around those rods, whispered how strong and sexy the men fucking them were into their ears, and other encouragements, and bit their lips as each guest went into overdrive. Old men who hadn't made a woman cum properly for twenty years saw themselves invigorated and filled with strength they didn't know they still had, reaching so deep into a girl like Jupiter that he could have sworn her felt her cervix, and making her squeal like a stuck pig.  
   
No matter how much those first guests wanted to keep from letting go of the paradise they'd found themselves thrusting into, they couldn't hold out against bonafide goddesses. Raw cocks unloaded jets of virile cum deep inside each Sailor, lava-hot streams splashing against their cervixes as the girls came, their muscles milking the buried girths for all they had inside them. Rivers of thick semen dripped out of their holes as each man pulled himself out, unable to steal all the girls' time for themselves, but wanting the others to experience it as well. A shared sense of brotherhood among the guests meant that an unspoken sense of fairness lay across the proceedings. Very quickly the second round of men entered into the wet, sloppy holes, still deliciously tight. The Scouts welcomed them in with open arms, showing every man the same solicitude.  
   
Each Scout took five men in a row - and then by the time they were done with their portion the first men were back, ready to jump into bed. Partners were switched without words. Mercury took a dick that still had the heat of Mars' body on it, Minako and Makoto shared a politician's cock. The girls' sheer presence was enough to keep the stamina and attention of the guests from flagging. Seeing a girl like Usagi on her back, a leg fallen to the side with the other half-bent, her perfect pink pussy spilling quite little of the copious amounts of the seed already poured into her, her chest heaving up and down with every deep breath - it couldn't help but keep these old men entranced.  
   
But they couldn't just keep taking turns on one hole forever. They needed more. Minako was the first to offer it - bent over one guest, sliding her hips up and down his shaft, she glanced over her shoulder to see the men staring intently at her thundering ass cheeks. Spreading them, revealing her wide anus, she winked. "Come and get it, bo-YYYYSSSS!" she purred, not even finishing her sentence before her invitation had been taken, and a cock-head, drenched in Usagi's pussy juices, forced its way through her sphincter and deep into her ass. The sensation of the two stiff rods filling her insides, rubbing against each other through a thin membrane of flesh, was more than enough to send Venus squealing into another orgasm.  
   
It set off the floodgates for the other girls, though they'd known it was going to happen. Makoto, while being fucked from behind, had her magnificent breasts manhandled, and her huge nipples fucked by the two men. They took turns thrusting into her chest, not penetrating her tits, but fucking her nipples back into her breasts over and over again. Her breasts were big enough that the men could sink their whole lengths into her teats, the soft warmth enveloping them almost like another pair of pussies. "You've got tits like onaholes, you slutty cow!" Makoto only mooed in agreement.  
   
Mercury, held in the arms of one man, with one leg on the ground and the other pointed straight at the ceiling, had her pussy invaded by a second cock. The young woman had to cling to her second partner in order to stay standing, as the two long cocks sawed in and out of her at different rhythms. One reached deep as one scraped against her g-spot, or both pulled out at once, before slamming into her at the same time. Fingers invaded her mouth, which she dutifully sucked on even as she groaned and moaned.  
   
Moon herself had her open, drooling mouth invaded yet again by a guest as she knelt on another cock. But she wasn't in control this time. This time the guest grabbed hold of her hair and used it to yank her throat around his dick. The princess' throat bulged each time he did so, his balls slapping against her chin, leaving sweaty marks on her skin. Spit splattered out from the seal her lips made around the wide member, frothing along the pulsing veins.  
   
At the other end of the row, Mars crooked her finger and beckoned not one, but three other partners to join the one already inside her. She wanted as much as she could get. The men understood what she wanted, and each one took his desired place - one slapped her tits around his cock, another buried her face into his pubic hair, his balls filling her mouth, and the last invaded her asshole. Being used like this, feeling the heavy weight of four men around her body, was more than enough to send Mars into the best orgasm she'd had in months, as each man began jizzing into her holes. One after another let out his primal grunt as his balls contracted, and fired off another round of virile sludge into or onto Mars. After just one round of it, Mars was leaking cum from every hole, and was just about painted with it between her tits.  
   
None of the Scouts, seeing that out of the corner of their eyes, could resist. Beds creaked as groups formed on every bed, each Scout taking at the very least three, if not four cocks at the same time. Either jerking men off, sucking their balls and shafts, having their luscious hair wrapped around and used like onaholes, or their tits mashed together, or even using their armpits - the Scouts did everything in their power to take as many men at the same time as they physically could. The night, for hours had passed by now, was a blur from then on. A man came inside Usagi's mouth, then sauntered over to Venus, where he fucked her cunt before unleashing another load, before moving on to Mars, frotting with her huge nipple and adding to the splatter of jizz on her tits, then fucking Jupiter's ass, and then finally burying himself balls-deep into Mercury and adding his portion to the lake of semen filling her womb. Every man had his combination, and it was the power of the Scouts that they kept the men vigorous and strong the whole time.  
   
But not even the Scouts could go on forever. As the hours passed more and more of the men fell to the side, exhausted, into piles of blankets and pillows. The height of the orgy had passed, but there was still fun to be had.  
   
As the sun rose, the Scouts were only with the most determined of men. Mars had her old yakuza patriarch on all fours, licking his anus as she milked his pearl-studded dick of every last drop of sperm. Jupiter and Mercury were double-teaming another entertainment mogul, Jupiter sucking his dick while Mercury had her tits bit between his teeth. And Moon and Venus were on their back, legs locked around the men putting them in the mating press.  
   
"C'mon, I'll take responsibility!" the man fucking Usagi groaned in her ear. "Don't worry about your boyfriend, I'll marry you and give you the lap of luxury! Just be my whore and birth my children!" Usagi's answer was a lust-filled kiss. Eventually even these holdouts found themselves drained of everything, not exhausted but fulfilled, not only physically but spiritually, and they drifted off to sleep, one or two still buried in a Scout.  
   
When the cock crowed, Kubo reappeared to see the Scouts chatting amongst themselves. Seeing the state everyone was in, he nodded his head. "Hot damn girls, that went better than I could have possibly hoped for. It was like the real Sailor Scouts were fucking these guys!" He handed out thick wads of cash, way more than the original pay. "You girls have really set the standard. If you're ever looking for another pay day, be sure to let me know!"  
   
The girls, covered head to toe in jizz, licking it from each others' bodies like cats, looked at each other and shared a moment. Mars rested her hand on her belly. "As long as you'll pay for two for each of us!" The girls giggled, before their eyes turned to Kubo.  
   
"A party like that needs an after-party, don't you think, girls?" Usagi asked, before Jupiter and Mars pulled Kubo into the press of girls.  
   
He didn't leave for many an hour after.


End file.
